


Another Flavor

by molossiamerica



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: A lot - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Multi, alfred gets seduced, and as more people seduce alfred lmfao, arthur is alfred's dad, francis is alfred's stepdad, francis relatives want that american ass, i'll think of something better later hopefully, i'll update the tags as more characters appear, the summary is shit sorry, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-10-13 12:45:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molossiamerica/pseuds/molossiamerica
Summary: When Alfred Jones’ summer plans are thwarted by his estranged stepfather’s annual trip to France, he is less than thrilled. However, the discovery of Francis' attractive relatives may just manage to change his tune.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to the kinkmeme. I never finished it there, and decided to edit what I had written and continue it here. Link to the prompt and my original fill: http://hetalia-kink.dreamwidth.org/82590.html?thread=509619614#cmt509619614

"Alfred?"

The American in question took a headphone out of his ear and turned to his new stepfather, who was smiling kindly at him and holding up a granola bar. Alfred blinked at it for a moment, looking to the hopeful face of Francis and grimacing in return. He accepted it with a slight roll of his eyes and muttered something that sounded vaguely like a thank you as he opened it. Francis beamed at his stepson before turning back to Alfred's father, who squeezed the hand holding his.

It was common knowledge that Alfred was indifferent towards Francis. Although Alfred had tried sincerely to like Francis and the Frenchman had taken every opportunity to make it possible, the American just couldn't find it in him to be fond of Francis. He'd put on a good face and acted happy for his father's sake when Francis and Arthur had started dating because he knew his father liked him, and, if he was honest, Alfred had never expected them to be together for more than a few months, let alone four years.

However, the facade of happiness was much harder to maintain with the Frenchman around constantly, and it became apparent very quickly after Francis moved in that Alfred disliked him. At first, Alfred had been okay with the addition to their home; Francis was an amazing cook, and if there was one thing Alfred loved, it was food. But even good food couldn't distract Alfred from the changes happening in their home. Arthur didn't pay half as much attention to Alfred as he used to, and although Alfred was relieved that his father was no longer nagging him day and night about cleaning this and ironing that, it seemed as though his father never spoke to Alfred about things he actually wanted to talk about, either. Arthur had already been distracted by Francis before, but now that they lived together, it was awful. Arthur was barely involved at all in Alfred's life by the time the American's senior year began, leaving Alfred home alone several nights a week for date nights, missing countless sports events of Alfred's, and even having no idea that Alfred and his long-time girlfriend, Natalya, had broken up, despite Alfred's numerous attempts to tell him.

In short, Alfred was jealous of Francis. He took up all of his father's time, and once Francis proposed, it became even worse. A conversation between Alfred and his father that lasted more than ten minutes was increasingly rare, and any expression of emotion between them had long since fled. Thusforth, Alfred's standoffish attitude multiplied by ten, and Francis slowly became used to the one-word replies, polite but never affectionate greetings and goodbyes, and tense atmosphere whenever they were alone together.

To make matters worse, Arthur and Francis had announced that they would be spending an entire month in France for the summer, ruining some of Alfred's plans and forcing him to postpone his self-titled 'Totally Kickass Post-Senior Year Hero Roadtrip' with all of his best friends, an event he'd been looking forward to since sophomore year. And it wouldn't just be them, either. Francis' entire family was making the trip to France to spend a month together in some random house in Paris that Alfred was sure would be much too small for them all. This brought Alfred from bitter to furious, and his treatment of both Francis and his father was less than stellar in the weeks leading up to their trip.

The pilot came over the loudspeaker to announce that they would be landing soon, and Alfred heaved a sigh, shoving the last of the granola bar in his mouth. Beside him, Francis whispered something about being excited to Arthur, who nodded and expressed his own excitement, leaving Alfred to crank his music up as loud as possible and pretend none of this was happening.

Within a half hour, the plane had landed and the three were stuffed in the back of a taxi travelling through Paris. It was a ten minute drive, but ten minutes spent squished next to his father and his father's husband making out was enough to make Alfred both nauseous and unbelievably angry. As soon as they arrived at Francis' sister's home, Alfred jumped out of the car before it had even fully stopped. Of course, Arthur didn't even notice his potentially dangerous actions, much too engaged in his new husband.

Huffing, Alfred slammed the door to the taxi shut and whipped around. His anger was abruptly washed away as he looked up, eyes widening. In front of him stood a glorious three-story mansion, completely immaculate and definitely the most amazing place Alfred had ever had the pleasure of staying. The American gaped in wonder at the shining palace before him, suddenly much more excited. Alfred snatched his bags out of the open trunk of the taxi, slinging his duffel bag over his shoulder and dragging his suitcase along behind him. He'd dashed up the stairs to the perfectly polished mansion and stopped at the front door before his father and stepfather had even had a chance to get out of the car.

The door swung open before he'd knocked, much to Alfred's surprise. A beautiful woman stood in the doorway, waist-length hair in two ponytails at the sight of her head. She beamed at the sight of the American, her shining teeth contrasting beautifully with the darkness of her skin.

"Um... Hey," Alfred said awkwardly, surprised by the suddenness of the meeting.

"Hello," she greeted in an accented voice, giving the handsome blond a once-over and opening the door wider. "You must be Alfred."

"Oh, uh, yeah. Who're you?" Alfred stepped inside with a nod of gratitude and took in the beautiful entrance hall, fascinated.

"I'm Angelique, Francis' niece. It's nice to meet you!" She exclaimed enthusiastically.

"You too." Alfred answered, looking to the ceiling. As expected, there was an amazing crystal chandelier directly above him, glittering gorgeously.

"How old are you, hm?" The young woman asked, appraising the clueless American.

"Eighteen," said Alfred distractedly.

"I'm nineteen." Replied Angelique with a meaningful glance and Cheshire grin, which the ever-oblivious Alfred interpreted as a friendly gesture and offered a smile in return to.

"Everyone's already here. Why don't I show you to your room and then introduce you?" She asked sweetly.

"Yeah, that'd be great, thanks!" Alfred beamed.

She turned on her heel, giggling as she rushed upstairs. Alfred followed eagerly, right on her heels as she lead him up two flights of stairs and then down a long hallway, finally stopping at the last room on the right side. She opened the door for him and Alfred entered, immediately astonished by the contents of the room.

"Holy shit!" Alfred immediately dropped his bags, gaping.

Angelique giggled. "You like it?"

"Dude, this is fucking awesome!"

His big blue eyes wide behind his glasses, Alfred turned in order to take in every corner of the lovely room. Plush white carpeting lay beneath his feet, and a beautiful gold color trimmed the white walls. His bed was big—easily the biggest he'd ever seen—and was laden with a plush golden comforter and more pillows then he'd ever seen in once place.

"I specifically like the balcony in this room," said Angelique, walking over to two glass doors, partially covered by slightly translucent golden curtains.

"It has a balcony?! Dude! Seriously, this is, like, the coolest room I've ever been in." Alfred exclaimed as he followed her.

Angelique giggled. "I trust that you'll enjoy it, then. Oh, and did I mention that every room in the house is completely soundproof?"

"Huh? No, but that's pretty damn cool." Alfred grinned at her, suddenly finding the entire situation much more bearable. "I had no idea Francis' sister was so rich!"

"Camille is very, very rich." Said Angelique with a laugh. "She's very famous for her designs. Her work has been on runways across the world."

"Woah, really? He never told me that..." Alfred trailed off, realizing with a bit of guilt that Francis probably would have if Alfred could be bothered to speak to him for more than thirty seconds at a time. He cleared his throat. "So, um, where're Francis and Arthur gonna be staying?"

"The left wing on the first floor, I think. Near Camille."

Alfred turned his attention back to Angelique, finally taking a good look at her. She was even more gorgeous close up; her lovely, lithe figure was clothed in a simple blue sundress, and she was significantly shorter than Alfred. Her round face was framed by dark baby hairs, and big, brown eyes batter thick eyelashes up at him.

"Really?" He asked, realizing he had been staring at her for far too long. "So they're gonna be completely opposite of me?"

"Mhm," she nodded. "The younger you are, the higher floor you're on. It's a joke in our family, you see? Once you get past forty you cannot get up and down the stairs the way the young can!" A shrill laugh escaped from her mouth at her words, and Alfred laughed as well.

"So, when do you go to the second floor?"

"Anyone between twenty-five and thirty-nine stays there. Anyone between seven and twenty-four stays up here! Although, right now there shouldn't have anyone younger than seventeen staying on this floor," she answered.

Alfred raised a brow. "Woah, really? So, how many people are there on this floor?"

"Well, on this floor our youngest is Finn, who's almost eighteen. His two siblings are on this floor too; Lars, who is twenty-one, and Elise, who is twenty-two. Seppe, who is twenty, is up here, too. He's the brother of the twins, Lovino and Feliciano; they're twenty-six, so they're not on this floor. Lili is nineteen, the sister of Vash. Matthew, the oldest of our group, is twenty-three. He is Fancis' brother."

"Woah... There's a lot of people here. I don't wanna bother you, but what about the second floor?"

She giggled. "No, no, that's okay! On the second floor are: Lovino and Feliciano, who I mentioned earlier, Heracles, who I believe is twenty-nine, Antonio, who is twenty-seven and a very close family-friend, Gilbert, another family friend who thirty-five, Vash, who is twenty-five and Lili's brother, and Ludwig, Feliciano's husband, who is twenty-eight, I believe..."

Alfred nodded, listening intently. Angelique laughed when she realized he was furiously typing this into his phone.

"On the third floor are Francis and Arthur, Roderich and Elizaveta, and Camille. Got it?" She beamed.

Alfred laughed. "Kinda. You might have to give me a list."

Angelique laughed, then headed for the door. "I will be back in a half hour to introduce you to everyone. Get settled in!" She encouraged happily.

"M'kay! Thanks!"

"You're welcome, Alfred." She smiled and closed the door lightly.

As soon as the door was closed, Angelique bolted down the hall and turned a corner, finding her room on the left wing of the third floor. She entered it excitedly, happy to find all of the twenty-five's and below already there, gathered together as was customary for them at the start of every vacation.

"Oh, you absolutely must see this American!" Angelique exclaimed loudly, a wide grin set upon her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)

After listening to Angelique rant to her cousins about how attractive and utterly adorable Francis' stepson was, Matthew decided it was time to see the American for himself.

Matthew had seen pictures of Alfred, of course, but by the way Angelique was speaking of him, none of them did him justice. He'd always seemed as if he were brooding in photos, looking upset and unhappy at all times; a stark contrast to the adorably oblivious demeanor Angelique described. She'd even gone as far as to say that Alfred's physique was similar to that of Matthew's, who was extremely fit, bulky, and muscular from rigorous amounts of hockey on his college team.

Following Angelique's direction, Matthew navigated his way down the hall and to Alfred's room, knocking lightly on the door.

"Yep?" Called a voice from inside, sounding not at all the way Matthew had expected.

"Ah, it's Matthew, Francis' brother."

There was no response, and Matthew was about to knock again when the door swung open and Matthew was met with the handsome, smiling face of the new addition to their party.

"Hey, man. What's up?" Alfred asked, brushing some of his golden locks away from his suntanned face.

"I wanted to meet you." Matthew offered as way of explanation, a bit timid. "I've heard quite about you from my brother," he told the American.

Truthfully, most of it wasn't all too good. Francis had complained at length over Alfred's apparent disinterest and complete unwillingness to be anything more than civil to him. The Frenchman had fretted for hours on the phone, worrying about Arthur leaving him because of his son's distaste for him. Matthew had easily bashed Alfred, having a terribly negative perception of what the American must be like to be so cruel to Matthew's kind-hearted (although slightly overbearing) brother.

He'd easily assumed that Alfred was grumpy, rude, and going through some sort of jealousy phase. He'd expected some frowning blond with his hood over his head to crack the door open and growl out a "what do you want?" when he knocked. Hell, he'd half expected Alfred to slam the door right in his face simply for being related to Francis.

"You have?" Alfred asked, raising a brow. "I didn't realize he talked about me."

"Oh, he does." Matthew said, wincing at how terribly awkward that sounded.

Alfred paused, as if mulling that over, and then opened the door wider, stepping away from it. "I'm unpacking right now, you wanna come in?" He offered with a sunny smile.

"Oh. Yeah, thanks." Matthew stepped into the room and glanced around.

Alfred walked over to the bed and Matthew couldn't help but let his eyes run across his body. Angelique was right; Alfred was very, very fit, and he didn't seem too shy about it, either. He was wearing a pair of floral-printed shorts and a loose white tanktop, both of which left very few to the imagination.

"So..." Matthew looked around and his eyes widened. He rushed over to the pristine white vanity, where a variety of snacks had been laid out on the table. "You brought all this?" He asked, eyes widening a bit.

"Oh, yeah, 'course I did! Francis told me that France didn't have a lot of the same snacks as America, and I didn't want to take any chances. 'Course, I'll have to order more off amazon. I couldn't bring, like, half of what I wanted to."

"More?" Matthew asked, gaping as he turned back to the American.

"Well, yeah!" Alfred moved to stand beside him and ripped open a bag of chips.

Matthew glanced over and his eyes widened. "Are those _Flamin' Hot Cheetos_?"

"Yep! You want some?" Alfred tilted the package toward him and Matthew sheepishly took a handful, biting into one with a grin.

"They banned these in Canada," he said, biting down on the next one. "I know they're bad for you and all, but they're so fucking delicious."

Alfred glanced over at him and beamed. "Right?" Then, he looked down at his fingers and frowned. "Fuck, these are messy as hell. Don't wanna screw up anything in here," he said, popping a finger into his mouth.

Matthew turned toward him, watching with a mix of surprise and delight as Alfred licked his fingers clean. Alfred looked to him, smiling around one the digits. He pulled it from his mouth with a pop and then set the bag down, raising a brow at the Canadian.

"Do I have something on my face?" Alfred asked, blinking.

Matthew stared for a moment before nodded. "Yeah, right there." With a grin, he stepped closer until he and Alfred were barely a few inches apart, rubbing his thumb across a non-existent blemish. "Eyelash," he lied, smiling innocently at the American, who beamed back.

"Thanks, dude!" Alfred smiled happily.

The Canadian smiled, looking over him. "So, Alfred, do you play sports?"

"Huh? Yeah, dude, how'd you know? Did Francis tell you?"

"Eh, he might have mentioned something about it... Although it was easy to tell, with your muscles." Commented the Canadian smoothly. "You look very strong."

Alfred grinned. "Yeah, I play a few sports. Hockey, football, soccer, basketball, baseball, all that and more. Do you play? I mean, you seem just as muscular as me."

"Yes, I'm like you. I play a lot of sports, but mostly hockey. Although you seem a little more toned than I am," the Canadian lied again, smiling a little. "Do you mind if I feel?"

As oblivious as Angelique said, Alfred nodded and cheerfully raised his arm, flexing as demonstration. Although Matthew did find the sight attractive, he decided to rest his hands at Alfred's chest, pressing down on the firm muscle that lay beneath his flimsy tanktop. The slightly younger man looked down at the pale hands pressed to his chest, then back to Matthew's face. The Canadian was staring directly into his eyes, a knowing smirk settled on his lips. Alfred, surprised and confused, raised an eyebrow at the expression.

"Um... So..." Alfred trailed off, re-adjusting his glasses.

Matthew pressed down, letting his fingers inch down just a bit further until they brushed Alfred's belt loop. Then, as if nothing had happened at all, he removed his hands and smiled innocently again.

"Well, Alfred, all of the third-floorers always play a fun game of soccer after everyone gets here. You're welcome to join us." Matthew said, smiling.

Alfred's face lit up like a kid in a candy store and he immediately rushed away from Matthew to snatch a pair of tennis shoes from his suitcase. Afterward, he turned around with a wide smile.

"Hell yeah! I've been sitting for too fucking long!" He exclaimed enthusiastically.

Matthew grinned, leading him downstairs. Several of Matthew's relatives were heading downstairs as well, and Matthew took the time to introduce Alfred to Lars, who gave a small 'hello' before retreating, and Elise, who immediately took a liking to Alfred and seized his arm, dragging him downstairs.

"Oh, Alfred, you're rather strong, hm?" She mused, pressing herself into his side and squeezing his bicep in her perfectly manicured fingers.

"Oh, yeah. I play sports and stuff," Alfred answered, smiling down at the much shorter girl.

Elise smiled once again. "I play soccer, and I'm rather good, too. Watch out!" She winked before releasing him and bursting out the door, swaying her large hips as she did so.

Alfred looked around as they walked toward the backyard, taking in each of Francis' relatives and coming to a conclusion very quickly: every last one of them was drop-dead gorgeous.

Alfred had found Angelique extraordinarily beautiful when they'd met, with her slender figure and deep brown skin, but he hadn't prepared for all of Francis' relatives to be gorgeous! Matthew's brother had the build of a lumberjack, and a handsome, pale face to go along with his amazing body. Elise, with her beautiful green eyes, particularly well-endowed chest and behind, and thick waist and thighs, was extremely enticing. Then there was Lars, who was tall and strong, with a defined jawline and an attractive, muscular but not bulky figure. Lili, the petite family-friend of Francis, was gorgeous with her round face and curveless body. Finn, a medium-height blond with a slender build and a strikingly pretty smile, made Alfred blush when he waved. Seppe, with his tan skin and absolutely gorgeous features, had caused Alfred to stare until the game began.

As he kicked the ball down the field, a few of Francis' stunningly attractive relatives surrounding him as they tried to kick the ball away, Alfred wondered if he was going to be able to survive a month with all of these people without trying to make out with any of them.

"Alfred!"

The abrupt call of his name made him turn, surprised to see his father standing at the edge of the field. Before he could give any sort of response, there was multiple cries of surprise, including his own, and he felt himself being knocked over. He fell onto the soft grass on his back, Matthew and Elise falling atop him.

Alfred let out a squeak. Matthew's knee had pushed its way between his legs and pressed was now pressed against his inner thighs, and Elise's breasts were pushed to his chest.

"Sorry," Matthew said in a sultry tone that the flushed American was oblivious to as he slowly rolled off.

Elise giggled, laying both of her hands on his chest as she pushed herself up. "Whoops! Clumsy me!" She exclaimed, a smile on her plump lips as she rolled off as well.

"It's okay," Alfred said sheepishly, still laying flat on the grass.

Then, his father's head came into view, peering down at him. "Are you alright, Alfred?" He asked, abnormally thick brows furrowed in concern as he gazed down at his son.

Alfred let out a heavy sigh. "Yeah, all good."

Arthur held out a hand and Alfred took it, offering a small smile as he was hauled to his feet by his father. Francis had walked onto the field now, eagerly embracing all of his younger relatives while they all spoke incessantly in French.

"Did you have something you needed?" Alfred asked, trying to keep his tone light despite feeling somewhat annoyed.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright. You ran off so bloody fast, I didn't even know where you were!" Arthur scolded.

Alfred shrugged. "Yeah, sorry. I got kinda swept away," he explained.

The Brit sighed heavily. "It's alright, I just wanted to make sure you were—" He cut himself off as Francis appeared at his side, sliding an arm across his shoulders and pulling him closer. Arthur leaned in, turning a bit pink in the cheeks and easily forgetting whatever he had been about to say to his son.

Alfred resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine." Then, turning to his stepfather, "Francis, your family's real nice." He said with as much civility as he could manage.

Francis lit up, obviously excited that Alfred had spoken to him first. It was rare that they interacted, and even more rare that Alfred spoke first. For him to initiate conversation without a snarky comment? Oh, this was an absolutely golden opportunity.

"Thank you, Alfred! I should introduce you to Feliciano and Lovino, they are family friends. I believe you would get along very well with Feliciano. You two are very similiar, I think; both very happy and sweet tempered."" He smiled pleasantly.

"Yeah?" Alfred asked, a bit embarrassed by the kind words from his stepfather. Damn, the dude made him feel so bad for being rude... "Sounds cool. I think Angelique told me a little about them. Twins, right? She said Seppe was their—"

Alfred stopped out of surprise as two hands clamped down on his arm and another hand appeared on the small of his back, making him blink a bit. Matthew had appeared on his right, one strong hand pressing against Alfred's back while and Angelique seized his left arm, smiling pleasantly as she squeezed the muscle of his biceps between her calloused hands.

"Alfred, all of the under-twenty five's raid the kitchen and spend the night in the biggest room on the third floor together. You in?" Asked Angelique, rubbing his arm and fixing a sultry smile onto her face as she looked up at him.

Francis frowned, a bit puzzled as he watched the strange, and—dare he think it—flirtatious actions of his young niece.

"Oh, um, that sounds cool." Alfred said, smiling. "You sure you want me there, though? I mean, I don't wanna be rude or anything—"

Once again, Alfred was cut off by Matthew speaking to him in a sweet tone. "Oh, of course not. You're one of us now, eh?"

Elise appeared at Angelique's side, giggling. "You're so cute, Alfred! We'd all love to have you there."

"Yes, we're all very interested in getting to know you better." Said Seppe as he approached.

Alfred raised a brow and turned his head, surprised to find that everyone had stepped off the field and was now crowded around him. His father had a huge eyebrow hiked up in the air, and for some reason Francis looked as if he was trying to peer into the minds of his relatives, much to Alfred's confusion.

"Yeah, that sounds great! Any time I can get some food, I'm in." Alfred joked with a huge grin. After a moment, he glanced back at his father and his stepfather, keeping his big smile. "I'll see you guys later."

With that, everyone bid Francis and Arthur goodbye, many offering the Brit 'nice to meet you's' and 'see you soon's' before they walked off, chattering happily amongst themselves.

Matthew began to walk off, only to have his brother grab his arm. He stopped, raising a brow as he turned back toward Francis.

"What are you doing?" The Frenchman asked in his native language, brows furrowed.

Matthew smiled innocently and pretended to look confused, but Francis saw the mischievous glint in his half-brother's eyes clearly as he replied in French. "What do you mean? We're just welcoming him into the family. Isn't that what you wanted?"

Francis eyed the Canadian with suspicion. " _Do not try anything with him, Matthieu_." He warned, fixing his younger sibling with a scrutinizing gaze.

" _I don't know what you're talking about._ " Matthew quipped, the innocent smile ever present. After a moment of letting his elder brother glare at him, he turned away and jogged to catch up with the others, slinging an arm across Alfred's shoulders.

Arthur raised his brows at his husband. "What was that?"

"I was reminding him to take his medication. He doesn't like people to know he takes it." Francis lied, not wanting to worry his lover.

"Ah, alright. You know, I thought you were the only sodding European who had no concept of personal space, but it appears it's a rather common trait." Arthur commented as he watched his son walk back toward the house, several of Francis' relatives practically hanging off of the American and the rest crowded around him.

Francis let out a small laugh in order to mask his concern, his mind wandering to the strange actions of his younger relatives as he watched them disappear into the house.

"Hey, Alfred, you mind coming upstairs with me? I'm gonna grab some pillows and blankets for everyone while they grab food." Said Matthew, turning toward the American with a smile that radiated innocence.

Alfred returned the smile and nodded. "Yeah, sure, dude!"

Matthew cast a grin at his relatives, who all smiled knowingly. They'd talked about who got first dibs while Alfred was conversing with his father, and established quickly who wanted a 'turn' and who didn't. Matthew, Elise, and Angelique all wanted to, whereas Lili, Lars, Seppe, and Finn had all opted out; Lili was in an established relationship with someone back home, Lars had never been interested in sex or romance, Seppe wanted to get to know Alfred better before he decided, and Finn had been grossed out by the idea of having 'relations' with anyone his sister did.

Matthew watched Alfred jog up the stairs, turning to his cousins and making a gesture of approval whilst pointing at the blond's arse. Elise and Angelique erupted into giggles as they followed the rest of the group into the kitchen, leaving Matthew and Alfred alone.

When they finally reached the third floor, Matthew moved to stand beside Alfred. "I think this room's empty, we can take the blankets from here first." The Canadian said as he ushered the American into a room, discreetly locking the door behind him.

Alfred walked toward the bed, oblivious to his companion's plans. "Should I just pull the covers off of here, then?" He asked.

"Well, truth be told, I actually thought he could talk for a little bit." Matthew said as he took a seat on the bed.

"Oh. Um, yeah, sure. What'd you wanna talk about?"

"Eh, nothing in particular... I just want to get to know you better. I thought you'd be very different, if I'm completely honest... Americans aren't usually so handsome and nice," Matthew said, running a hand down Alfred's arm.

For a moment Alfred was silent, and Matthew wondered if he was moving too fast. Perhaps he should save this for tomorrow? After all, just because he and the rest of his relatives had been here for a few days and were looking for some entertainment didn't mean that Alfred was. He'd only been here for a few hours, and already they'd all made a plan to seduce him.

"Y-Yeah?" Alfred asked, turning a bit red. "Canadians have a reputation for being nice, so I can't exactly say the same... But you and everyone else here are, um, pretty hot, too. I mean, not in a weird way or anything... I guess I just didn't expect everyone here to be, like, models or whatever..."

Matthew laughed a little at the man's sheepishness and decided that there was no need to wait. If Alfred truly didn't want anything to happen, Matthew wouldn't let anything happen, but for now he'd test the waters and see just how far he could get.

"So, Alfred... Are you in a relationship at all?"

"Um, no, not really," Alfred shrugged. "I was dating this girl for a few years, but she broke up with me right before she moved, so... Now I'm just dating around and stuff, y'know?"

"Mhm, I'm the same way. Without the girl, though." Matthew answered with a soft smile.

"Really?" Alfred perked up a little. "Are you gay?" He questioned abruptly.

Matthew laughed at the American's bluntness. "That obvious?"

"Nah, dude, no way! I mean, there's nothing wrong with being 'flamboyant' or whatever, but you're not. I was just wondering for, um, reasons of my own." The blond said sheepishly.

Matthew repressed a wide grin at the statement. It was clear that Alfred was open to the possibility of hooking up, at least. All he had to do now was reel him in. "Well, what about you? Are you gay?"

"Bisexual." Alfred told him with a smile.

"Really?"

"Yeah, man!"

"Well, that's good to hear." Matthew grinned.

The American blinked, looking confused by his words. "Whaddya mean?"

Matthew scooted closer, resting his hand on Alfred's thigh. "We're both just here to have fun for a month, eh? Just dating around, seeing what happens..." The Canadian purred, leaning into the American. His hand moved further up Alfred's thigh, rubbing his palm against the fabric of the younger's shorts.

"Heh, yeah, I guess we are..." Alfred mumbled distractedly, glancing down at the hand on his leg with a red flush.

"So... What would you say to staying in here tonight, eh? _Just us_?" Questioned Matthew, a sultry smile making its way onto his face.

Alfred blinked rapidly, extremely distracted. Matthew's hand moved higher, catching the drawstrings of Alfred's shorts and beginning to fiddle with them.

"Don't worry, they won't miss us," purred the Canadian, pausing in his movements to wait for a response.

"Well..." Alfred looked around, biting his lip in thought. Then, glancing at the Canadian's face, a grin spread across his lips and he nodded. "Hell yeah. Sounds like fun."

Matthew grinned back at him, leaning forward and closing in the distance until their lips met.


	3. Chapter 3

As Matthew's lips met his, Alfred's mind began to whir. This was bad. This was really, really bad... Right?

He was kissing Francis' brother. Francis' really, really hot Canadian half-brother. Francis was his stepdad, and by extension that made Matthew his half-stepbrother. Shit. Did that make this wrong? Alfred couldn't decide if this was totally wrong, totally okay, or some kind of morally grey in-between area. But Matthew was a really good kisser...

Even so, the American put a hand on Matthew's chest, pushing lightly, and the Canadian pulled back, looking surprised. "What's wrong?" He asked, brows furrowed and round spectacles slightly askew.

"It's just, um... Francis is my stepdad, and you're his brother, and... I can't figure out if that's fucked up or not." Alfred said, biting his lip.

Matthew blinked once, twice. Then, a wide grin spread across his face and he laughed loudly. Alfred stared, not finding his worries very funny at all, and waited until the Canadian sobered up with a childish pout set upon his handsome face.

"How's it fucked up? You and Francis aren't related at all, and Francis and I are only half-related. Hell, it wouldn't even be fucked up for you to be with Francis! Well, it would, but for moral reasons, not due to any issues with relation. See what I'm saying?" Matthew reasoned.

Alfred grinned. "Awesome. 'Cause I really wanna make out with you now."

"Then what're you waiting for, eh?" Teased the Canadian.

Alfred grinned. Heart thumping madly, he jumped atop of Matthew and eagerly pressed their lips together. Matthew's eyes went wide in surprise as he fell backward onto the bed, Alfred pressed against him. Their mouths worked feverishly, the sensation enough to make Matthew intensely eager. With a grin, he began to roll his hips underneath the American, Alfred humming with pleasure at the sensation.

Alfred pulled away again, this time with his face flushed red and his breathing erratic. "Can I top?" He asked breathily, an endearingly exhilarated smile upon his face.

"When was the last time you had sex with a guy?" Matthew asked curiously, rubbing Alfred's thighs. His shorts were hiked up from straddling him, and the Canadian took to running his hands along the man's thick thighs with delight.

"A while ago," the American admitted, looking a bit bashful, and it was immediately clear to Matthew that he hadn't had sex since he'd been with his ex. "But I know what I'm doing, I swear."

"Mmm, alright. You better be," the Canadian beneath him teased, letting his hand ghost over Alfred's arousal, now clearly visible beneath the fabric of his shorts.

Alfred nodded, ducking down again to kiss the elder, this time with more force. Surprised by the slight roughness of the kiss, but finding it delightfully enticing, Matthew was quick to respond. One hand came to Alfred's hair, the other down to his hips. He hooked his thumb through one of Alfred's vacant belt loops and gave insistent tugs at it.

In response, Alfred maneuvered to hover over Matthew, their lips breaking apart for a moment as he moved one leg in between Matthew's. Then they were kissing again, and Matthew's fingers curled around the edges of Alfred's flimsy tanktop, clearly tailored to show off his gorgeous muscles. He pulled it up, but didn't have the chance to get it over Alfred's head when he felt a knee at his crotch, grinding into it. Matthew's mouth fell open in a delighted moan, a shock of electricity shooting up his spine. Alfred grinned into the kiss, using his knee to rock Matthew up and down, eliciting delicious sounds each time he pushed upward. The Canadian rolled his head, back arching as he attempted to accommodate the wonderful feeling.

"Clothes off, now," Matthew ordered breathlessly, having already pulled Alfred's shirt halfway off. Arousal bathed his mind in a pleasant fog, desire the only constant in his jumbled mind.

Alfred was happy to oblige, lifting his arms over his head and allowing Matthew to tug the shirt up and off. The Canadian threw it aside carelessly, immediately taking to running his hands down the toned, tanned muscle of Alfred's chest, a tingling sensation lingering on Alfred's skin wherever he was touched. Finally, Matthew's strong, pale reached his lower half, still covered by the cursed cloth. Again, Matthew began to tug at the fabric of his shorts, but Alfred only laughed a bit and pulled Matthew's shirt off, his hands shaking with anticipation.

"Damn," Alfred mumbled, grinning at the sight.

Matthew was indescribably attractive; pale and strong, overwhelmingly muscular, and admittedly hairy, though Alfred didn't mind in the slightest. His body was gorgeous, the heat between them making it glisten with sweat, and Alfred licked his lips hungrily. Teasing Matthew, he rolled his hips a little atop of him, but didn't get any further before Matthew had cupped his length in his hand and jerked it upward, making Alfred yelp with surprise and satisfaction. Red hot desire pooled within him like lava, and the American couldn't help but to let his impassioned mind take over. Giving way, he lifted his hips and allowed Matthew to tug his shorts down around his ankles as he took to peppering the Canadian's skin with kisses. He kicked the cloth hanging off his ankles onto the floor, his length no longer confined.

"You weren't wearing anything underneath?" Matthew asked, eyes widened and pupils dilated, cheeks flushed red. He gazed at Alfred's member, taking in it's size and feeling a restless need grow within him.

Alfred pulled back enough to look him in the eye and grinned. "Nope," he chuckled, taking Matthew's round glasses off and setting them on the bedside table, soon joined by his own.

Wordlessly, he helped Matthew shimmy out of his own pants, taking his boxers off with them. Then, Alfred paused.

"Lube?" He asked.

Matthew nodded, blindly reaching behind him. His hand came into contact with the bedside table and he opened the small drawer, his hand closing around the bottle. He quickly handed it off to Alfred along with a condom, eager to have the man inside of him.

"What is this, some kind of sex room?" Alfred asked with a panting laugh, rolling his hips in order to create delightful friction between them once more.

"Mhmm, maybe," Matthew purred in return, eyes half-lidded and lustful as he gazed up at the American. Deciding Alfred needed a bit of a reminder, Matthew ran his hand over Alfred's rock-hard cock, pressing his thumb against the head with a lick of his lips. The American twitched, his eyes rolling back a bit.

"Ah—S-Say no more," Alfred moaned, twisting the cap off the bottle and spreading some of the slick substance onto his fingers. Grinning, he wiggled the digits in front of Matthew's face teasingly before slipping one of the fingers inside of the man.

"Ah—!" Matthew gasped as Alfred's finger entered him, stretching him only for a moment before a second and third entered, his back arching and a loud moan escaping him as a digit grazed his prostate. He squeezed Alfred's member in response, watching with a smirk as the American's breath hitched and he moaned.

"How often d'you do this?" The American groaned after a moment.

"Often enough," Matthew responded, giving Alfred's cock another insistent squeeze.

"F-Fair enough," Alfred gasped out, removing his fingers.

Matthew released his cock, finding himself twitching in anticipation as Alfred prepared, watching Alfred's knees press into the mattress from his position on his back. Then, Alfred positioned his length at Matthew's entrance and looked up, bright blue eyes clouded with lust.

"Ready?" He asked, taking a moment to admire how stunning the Canadian looked with his pretty blond curls splayed out upon the silk sheets like a crown.

Matthew nodded and Alfred pushed in slowly, groaning at the friction. Despite the slight pain, Matthew quickly shifted, bringing himself down upon Alfred's cock to speed up the process. Alfred moaned loudly at the action, only serving to encourage Matthew. Alfred's hands came down to grip Matthew's hips and he began to set the pace, working his hips as he thrusted in and out at a gentle pace. His actions earned small moans and whines from Matthew, Alfred's own quiet groans escaping his own mouth as he pushed against the Canadian, trying to find the right spot.

He thrusted in again, gripping Matthew's hips and forcing them down upon his length. Although he'd been trying to find Matthew's prostate, he jolted in surprise when the Canadian suddenly cried out louder than before, alerting him that he'd found it.

Alfred grinned. Now that he'd found out where, exactly, he needed to go, he found his rhythm quickly, setting a faster pace as he thrust in and out, all the while forcing Matthew's hips to grind down on his length each time he thrust in. This, along with the passion, the heat of the moment, was turning Matthew into a mess; his hands gripped the sheets, his head thrown back and eyes closed, mewling in a way that was so obscene, Alfred would've blushed had he heard it in any other context.

"You like that?" Alfred purred, releasing the elder's hips in favor of giving Matthew's own achingly hard cock some attention. Using one hand, Alfred began sloppy strokes to the Canadian's impressive length. Still, he gave most of his attention to the thrusting in and out of Matthew, his hand only serving to amplify the pleasure Matthew was receiving.

"Mmmm, God, yes," Matthew moaned loudly in response, toes curling. Pleasure wracked his body, his head swam, and heat like fire swept over him, consuming him to the very core as Alfred pushed into him, more and more forceful each time.

Then, Matthew felt a familiar heat beginning to grow inside of him. Alfred relentlessly thrusting into his prostate coupled with the hand palming his dick was too much. His back arched, his vision went white, and with a loud, erotic cry, he spilled his seed over Alfred's hand and himself.

Alfred wasn't far behind, giving a few more harsh thrusts before he, too, gave way to pleasure. As he emptied himself inside the Canadian, he panted, allowing them both to come down from the heat of their orgasms before he finally pulled out.

Alfred chuckled, carelessly wiping his hand upon the sheet before settling beside Matthew. The condom was tossed carelessly into the wastebin as he collapsed unto the bed beside the elder. Matthew grinned at him, pulling the covers that lay in a heap at the side of the bed over Alfred and himself.

"When was the last time you topped?" The Canadian asked, his eyes flickering to the American laying flat on his back beside him.

"A while before I met Nat, so maybe two years ago," Alfred answered, flushed. "I had a friends-with-benefits thing going on with this guy for a while when I was seventeen."

"Mmm? Well, you seemed to have retained everything you learned, for the most part." Matthew chuckled, the color of his face matching Alfred's

As his eyes drifted closed, Alfred spoke.

"Man, maybe this Summer'll be fun after all."

Matthew fell asleep with a grin on his face.

 

 

Alfred woke two hours later still pressed against Matthew.

Smiling with satisfaction at the memory of the rather fantastic sex from earlier in the day, the American eased himself into a sitting position and glanced around. His clothes were strewn randomly about the room and he slipped out of the bed, stepping into his shorts and gathering the of his clothes in his arms. The American made his way back to the bed, leaning over Matthew.

Alfred flushed when he looked into the man's face. After all, it was a little embarrassing to admit that he'd been seduced within two hours of having entered the house, and by his stepfather's half brother, no less. God, if Francis ever found out—or worse, dad—he'd probably have to move to another planet to escape the embarrassment.

"You're cute when you blush," Matthew said, startling the American.

Alfred's face went even redder at the comment and he jumped back. "Sorry—I was gonna wake you up," he replied, flustered.

Matthew sat up, the white comforter settling around his waist as he did so. With his muscular chest on display for Alfred, the American grew even more embarrassed, and Matthew laughed. "I can't believe you're blushing after what we just did," he said.

"I don't see hot naked guys that often, okay?" Alfred said, stifling a laugh. He knew his bashful manner was ridiculous considering the events of earlier, but thinking back on it made him feel more embarrassed. "Especially not guys that I barely know."

Matthew laughed. "Don't worry, you'll get to know me better. We're staying together for a month, aren't we? There's plenty of time for introductions and more. Much more, hopefully." He told the American with a wink.

The younger laughed, his embarrassment lessened considerably thanks to Matthew's playful manner. He bent down, taking Matthew's boxers off the floor and tossing them to him. The Canadian nodded gratefully and stood up without a hint of modesty. The pair got dressed quickly, talking of their likes and dislikes in order to get to know each other better.

After a moment, Matthew opened the door and the pair prepared to step through, only to be surprised by Francis standing just outside, reaching for the handle.

"Hey," Matthew greeted, brows raised.

"Ah, there you two are," Francis said with a pleasant smile. "I went to see how the sleepover was going and was told that Matthew had decided to show you around, Alfred. I thought I'd check in."

"Oh. Well, thanks. Yeah, he was just giving me a little tour." Alfred affirmed with a nod.

Francis gave the American a quick once over. "What happened to your hair?" He asked.

Alfred blinked in surprise, realizing suddenly that he hadn't bothered to look in the mirror before he left. His hair was probably a disheveled mess. Shooting what he hoped was a quick and inconspicuous glance in Matthew's direction, the American realized that they both looked rather untidy.

"Oh! Um, it was a braid train." The American explained, trying his hardest to make the lie sound fluid and believable.

Francis paused a moment, perplexed. "...Braid train? What is that?"

"Y'know, you get in a line, kinda, and braid each other's hair!" Alfred elaborated quickly. Beside him, Matthew stifled a laugh and nodded along, unable to keep from grinning at the ridiculous lie despite knowing it would increase his brother's suspicion.

"...I see." Francis said with confusion. "But there is only two of you, and your hair is not a very good length for braids, Alfred..."

The American in question nodded vigorously. "Yeah, we, uh, we just realized that. We were actually on our way back to the sleepover to see if we could get more people and do a better train." He said, giving his stepfather a winning smile.

Francis raised a brow and looked to his brother, who shrugged in reply. Suspicious, the Frenchman peered around them and into the room they had just been in, frowning at the sight of the bed, which was still in complete disarray. He fixed his eyes unto the pair once more, trying to act as casual as possible as he inquired about the state of the bed.

"Hey, little know fact about me; I um, I really like looking at material and stuff! Only, we couldn't find the tag anywhere so we kinda messed the bed up a little looking for it. We think it's a cotton blend." Alfred blurted quickly, resisting the urge to fidget and give himself away.

"Yep, definitely a cotton blend." Matthew affirmed. "Anyway, we better get back to the sleepover. Will you be down for breakfast tomorrow, Francis?" The Canadian inquired of his brother, smiling pleasantly.

"Yes," Francis said, gazing intently at the younger man, barely able to restrain himself from scolding his brother. There was no doubt in his mind about what had just conspired between the two young men, and he was infuriated by the smugness and ease in which Matthew could address him after doing something Francis had very clearly advised him against.

"Great. See you then." Replied the Canadian casually. Alfred waved goodbye to his stepfather and followed Matthew down the hall, disappearing around a corner after a moment.

Francis frowned, peering into the bedroom they had vacated once more. Then, shaking his head, he closed the door and went to Alfred's room, snatching a shirt from the American's suitcase. Afterward, he made his way to Angelique's room where the sleepover was taking place and opened the door.

"Alfred, I found your shirt in my—" The Frenchman cut himself off, surprised to see all of his younger relatives and his stepson perched in a line on the floor, happily braiding each other's hair.

"Hi, Uncle Francis! Would you like to join our braid train?" Elise asked with an innocent smile.

"...Oh. Erm, no, although I appreciate the offer. Alfred, I will... I will leave this in your room." He replied.

After wishing the group well, Francis closed the door and retreated down the hall to the American's room with a bemused frown. It was odd to see Alfred participating in such an activity; a 'braid train' was certainly low on the list of things Francis had assumed that his stepson liked to do. But, to his relief, the odd diversion matched the story his stepson had given him, and therefore reassured him that his brother had not yet managed to take Alfred to bed.

Francis sighed heavily as he folded Alfred's superman t-shirt and set it on his bed. Although the naive American was certainly safe for the moment, the Frenchman knew he'd have to be wary of his younger relatives for the entirety of their vacation. The possibility of an attraction to Alfred by any of the residents of the mansion was something Francis hadn't considered. It was true, however, that this appeared to be the case; the strange behavior he'd seen of his relations during their game of soccer made that painfully obvious, as well as his brother's demeanor. Many of his relatives had gazed at Alfred as if he were a delectable dessert, and Francis swore he'd seen Elise actually lick her lips when she looked at him.

Not only was Francis rather opposed to the idea of any of his relatives being with Alfred for the fact that—despite his stepson's obvious resentment toward him—Francis was rather protective of the young American, but also due to Alfred's father. Despite his age, Alfred was still very much a child in Arthur's eyes, and Francis was sure that the idea of Alfred having sex with any of Francis' relations—let alone several of them—would give his dear husband a heart attack.

And so, determined to protect both his stepson and his husband, Francis resolved to spend his vacation making sure Alfred was not led astray by his scheming relatives.


End file.
